


In This Life

by araliya



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araliya/pseuds/araliya
Summary: Idk I was feeling sentimental this morning.





	In This Life

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from Troye Sivan's Heaven

_(the truth runs wild)_ **  
**

 

In another life, Chris and Darren aren’t famous.

 

Their faces aren’t splashed on street corners and their names aren’t listed under the ‘Hottest Celeb of the Week’ columns. They aren’t tracked on social media and they aren’t crowded by cameras when they dare step foot outside.

 

In another life, they are free, and it would probably be glorious.

 

_(if I’m losing a piece of me)_

 

Darren’s hair is soft under his fingers as Chris combs through it, tugging just a little to free the curls. They are ebony black against his pale skin, the same color as Darren’s inhumanly long lashes and thick eyebrows, the soft down on his chest and the rasp of it on his legs.

 

Darren’s fallen asleep for the umpteenth time in his lap, and Chris can’t even be mad. Darren works himself like a well-oiled engine, rests sporadic and few and far between, and sometimes- oftentimes, Chris worries.

 

The show they were watching is on pause, stopped at the credits, and Chris reverts back to his daydream- of hand-holding in parks and love-heart filled posts on Instagram. Of rings worn in public and dates to weddings.

 

But it suddenly hits him with an overwhelmingly jarring quality: in another life, he and Darren may never have met at all. Without the show that made their worlds explode, they might as well be strangers.

 

The idea of it is so foreign to Chris that he has trouble even imagining it.

 

_(trying to keep faith and picture his face)_

 

They may have fought, and broken up, and gotten back together, and lived on opposite sides of the world for excruciatingly long amounts of time, but Darren’s never  _not been there_. It’s an unabashed cliché: he’s as much a part of Chris’ existence as the air he breathes.

 

In this life, Chris has gotten to be the character he dreamed up for himself when he was eight years old. He’s gotten to see Darren’s smile in the flesh, to be the cause of that smile. He’s gotten to share joy, but also to share loss and pain and heartbreak.

 

In this life, Chris has gotten to know what it’s like to love someone and be loved in return.

 

_(the truth runs wild)_

 

The silver of his ring glows as he cards his fingers through Darren’s hair. Chris watches him squirm, shuffle onto his back, and blink up at him sleepily.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Hi,” Chris says back dryly.

 

“Sorry I fell asleep on you during date night.”

 

“That’s okay. You needed it.”

 

“You do too.” Darren lifts up a hand to thumb at the faint bruises under Chris’ eyes, a remnant of last night’s writing. “Come to bed?”

 

Chris looks around them, at the leftover takeout and the flowers, at the plush cushions scattered on the floor, and then into Darren’s eyes.

 

“Okay.”

 

_(maybe I don't want heaven)_

 

In this life, Chris has Darren.


End file.
